Archer (Arjuna)
Summary Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Arjuna (アルジュナ, Arujuna), he is considered the protagonist of the Indian epic poem Mahabharata and the rival of Karna. Arjuna is the son of Kunti and the king of the gods Indra. Arjuna was the third brother of the five Pandava. If Karna is the "Hero of Charity", Arjuna is indeed the "Awarded Hero"(授かりの英雄, Sasugari no Eiyū). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with Strikes, Unknown with his Noble Phantasm, possibly at least 6-B Name: Archer, Arjuna, Awarded Hero Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and endurance, Expert Bow User, Clairvoyance, Magic, Magic Resistance, Supernatural Luck, Fire Manipulation via Mana Burst (Flames), Energy Blasts with Pasupata Attack Potency: At least City level with Strikes, Unknown with his Noble Phantasm (EX rank), possibly at least Country level (He is Karna's rival in every way, so his Noble Phantasm should be no less destructive, can annihilate 28 Demon Pillars with Pashupata when teams of other Servants can barely defeat one) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human, and Arjuna was a warrior on par with the Demigod Karna) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ with Strikes, possibly much higher with Pashupata Durability: At least City level, likely Country level (Capable of fighting against Karna, Scathach or 28 of Solomon's Demon Pillars.) Stamina: Very High, virtually tireless as long as his master can supply him with magic energy. Range: Several kilometers (has C+ Rank Clairvoyance, meaning that he is able to snipe targets at distances comparable to EMIYA.) Standard Equipment: His favorite bow "Agni Gandiva", a gift from the Indian god of fire, and Pashupata, the personal weapon of the God of Destruction, Shiva Intelligence: Arjuna is legendary in the Mahabharata for his skill with the bow, surpassing all others in this aspect, even his older brother and rival, Karna, who also bears the qualifications for the Archer class. However, having never been truly criticized for his deeds, he is self-indulgent in his talents and in battle, rarely going all out from the start and often using a fraction of his power just to prolong a fight. Regardless, using even 10% of his strength is enough to make him appear as a formidable Archer, demonstrating his prowess in combat. Weaknesses: He's somewhat arrogant and has an obsession with killing Karna at all costs Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm '-Pashupata: Raised Hand of the Destruction God' (パーシュパタ: 破壊神の手翳, Pāshupata: Hakaijin no Teei): is the Noble Phantasm of Arjuna. The most powerful weapon of Hindu Mythology, Arjuna is able to use this sacred weapon of the God of Destruction, Shiva, to obliterate his foes across a long distance. True to its rank and prestige, it is an extremely formidable Noble Phantasm, being powerful enough to destroy 28 of Solomon's Demon Pillars when entire teams of normal Servants are required to even delay a single one. Class Skills '-Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Arjuna's C Rank allows him to completely nullify minor curses and spells, but will fall victim to more powerful forms of magecraft. Personal Skills '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a''Monster'', Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Clairvoyance' (千里眼, Senrigan, lit. "Thousand-League Eyes"): connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). With Arjuna's rank at C+, he is able to accurately snipe swiftly moving targets that are several kilometers away under ideal conditions. '-The Awarded Hero' (授かりの英雄, Sazukari no eiyū): is a skill for the heroes who where born to be receive. Arjuna is an antithesis to Karna, who's called the "Hero of Charity". '-Mana Burst (Flames)' (魔力放出 (炎), Maryoku Hōshutsu (Honō)): is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a flame effect, vastly increasing the power of the resulting attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists